The Eyes of the Beast
by KittyKatt97
Summary: A Marapee had escaped from Saiyan scientists and wandered endlessly through fields of emptiness, until he fell into the hands of a very shy, young Christian woman named Annie, who doesn't know what he is or the dangers of keeping one in her own home. (This is a side/short story to my main story Fictional Reality)
1. Chapter 1 - Not Human

Fictional Reality: Side-Story

 **The Eyes of a Beast**

 **Chapter One – Not Human**

v 

The rain finally began to let up as the sun began to peer through the grey clouds. The land was moist and dampened by the many rainfalls on the farms in Kansas. It was the late afternoon, around four o'clock, as Annie whistled quietly after finishing up some regular farm work and cleaning out the barn. She closed the barn door and turned to head back to the house. She brushed her hands on her pants before glancing off into the peripherals of her vision, off to the left, in the driveway. A feeble-looking being stumbled as he was heading towards her house, holding his chest with one arm while the other swung limply about. It looked like a man, with a torn up t-shirt, baggy cargo pants and walked heavily with bare feet through the thick mud. He had shoulder-length, shaggy black hair and looked very muscular, very strong. Annie stayed frozen in place as she watched the man. His legs both looked broken, but he was still walking.

 _How is that possible? How is he walking if his legs look so… messed up…?_

She thought as she hesitantly took a step forward. The man grunted and groaned as he fell to his knees only a few feet from the front steps. He tried to crawl, but failed to continue moving and fell forward into the mud, passing out. She gasped, assuming the worst. She rushed over to see if the man was alright. She crouched down next to him, gently brushing the hair from his face; the man was clearly exhausted, probably from travelling. His cheeks were flushed of color and he was breathing ragged and heavy. Annie assumed immediately that he must've been travelling for a very long time, considering the nearest town, Hill City, was at least ten miles from her farm and had hopefully survived the worst of what was happening around the world currently. Little did she know that the man was not a man, but a beast; a Saiyan. She only heard about them on the radio and had seen a little of them on the television, but had never seen one in real life, so she didn't truly know what to expect. That was when she had just noticed the tail, long and coated his dark brown fur and mud.

 _Yep, he's definitely one of those Saiyans that the news kept talking about…_

She thought to herself. She then glanced at his legs, noticing his pant legs bending backwards awkwardly, as if he had animal legs. She moved down to his legs and gently pulled one of the pant legs up to see if his legs were okay, gasping at the sight. They were shaped exactly like animal legs; beastly legs. It was a Saiyan; it was a Marapee, but she, again, didn't know that, though.

She stood abruptly, taking a step back. She hesitated on what to do.

 _Oh, Lord, what do I do? This man needs help, but… he… he's not… human…_

She was loyal to God and wanting to be accepting of everyone who happens to live or fall upon Planet Earth, but this was a hard decision. She could either leave the man to die outside her house, or she could save him by bringing him inside and getting him shelter, food, water…

 _What should I do, God?_

Annie contemplated a moment before deciding she'd be good. Even if he was different, alien… not human, that didn't change anything. She wanted to help this poor, starved-looking man. She rushed back over and grabbed him by his arms and used all of her strength from farming and pulled his limp body up the three steps and to the door. She opened the front door and dragged his mud-covered body inside, not caring about getting mud all over her floor and walls.

She propped him up against the couch in the living room and ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He breathed heavily as he struggled to come to. She came back around and knelt down next to him. She gently tilted his head back, stroking his cheek and lightly patting it, trying to get to come to. The water trickled down his throat; he choked and coughed, so she pulled back and stayed motionless for a moment as his eyes began to slowly open again.

"Hey… are you okay, there?"

She kept her voice quiet and soft. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust before they drifted in her direction.

v 

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need anything? Food, more water…?"

She kept her voice as calm as possible even though she was more nervous than ever. She'd never had a stranger in her home before. The only ones to ever be in her home were her parents and sister before they all passed away and her one friend Melissa; she tragically passed away as well, though. She's lived alone and always has since.

The man's eyes locked on hers and shot wide open. She froze as she couldn't help, but stare. His eyes looked terrifying, but amazing at the same time. They were cat-like; flaming yellowish-gold with hints of grey around the outside. He didn't do anything, but stare for about a solid minute, until finally he began to slowly lift his hand towards her. She swallowed nervously and stood up, quickly backing away to the wall. He froze and then his brow frowned and he growled, realizing at that moment that she wasn't imaginary. He crawled on all fours towards her, snarling, thrashing his tail about, as she backed towards the kitchen and quickly turned to grab the nearest object on the counter. He snarled louder and moved quicker, moving to attack her. She swung her arm around and struck him across the face with a frying pan. He yelped like a dog from the harsh lash to his face and curled up in a crouched position, glaring at her, and caressing the side of his face that was struck. He wrapped his tail around himself protectively and hissed at her through his teeth.

"No! Bad! Bad man! I tried helping you and this is how you repay me?! You beast…!"

He slowly stood, still hunched over slightly, to his two legs, growling at her and showing off his sharp, vampire-like fangs. He then quickly turned and ran into the living room again, away from her. She assumed that he didn't realize where to leave to get out of the house and just went and hid in the living room. She sighed in relief that nothing too serious happened. After a minute of thinking to herself, she decided to walk around the corner to see where he went. When she looked around, the first thing she saw was those glowing golden-yellow eyes, in the corner of the living, furthest from her. She could hear his growls getting louder as she took two, small steps forward. She stopped and began to back away. He stopped growling and just watched her carefully, weary of her actions. He was still hungry, but something stopped him from attacking her immediately. Maybe it was her gentle features or her crystal blue eyes staring straight into his. It unsettled him.

Annie smiled slightly and turned back to the kitchen. He tilted his head in confusion, slowly crawling out of the corner, wondering what she was doing. He flinched when he heard the dishes click around in the kitchen and then heard beeps to some kind of machine. About a minute later his nose picked up the sweet scent of meat. His eyes widened and his mouth watered as he peered around the corner to see. Annie pulled the left-over steak she had in the fridge out of the microwave and set it on the counter next to her. She grabbed a glass of milk and then went to grab the plate that she'd set down on the counter literally a minute ago but was now gone.

"What the…? Wh-Where did…?"

She glanced to the other side and then turned around to see the man sitting on the floor with his back to her; devouring the steak she just finished reheating.

"Oh…"

She stared dumbfounded, not knowing what to think or really say. She giggled quietly and then spoke to him as he finished, licking his dirty fingers off,

"You couldn't wait one more minute for me to bring that to you?"

He spun around and growled, baring his teeth at her; barbeque sauce smeared over his lips and teeth. She smiled and held out the glass of milk to him. He stared at it and then up at her, confused almost. He was like a dog, and she was trying to show him how to do the most basic humanly things.

 _Is this actually a Saiyan? I thought that they were supposed to be really, really smart…_

She thought, not knowing about the Marapees being an existing thing, before she spoke calmly again,

"Here… Take it…"

She paused and then thought that maybe a demonstration would help.

"You drink it. Here, watch…"

She said as she brought the glass to her mouth, taking a small sip and clearly swallowing it. She held it out to him again, and this time, he hesitantly reached out and took it. He reached a finger in a flinched at the coldness, but still tasted it. He quickly drank it all down. She giggled as he finished and then set the glass down horizontally on the floor. She stepped forward and crouched down, picking the glass up, setting it upright, and then just picking it up and taking to the sink. He watched her actions and movements, curious as to why she was showing him all these things, feeding and helping him. He was a Marapee and even he knew that this was out of the norm. No one had ever offered to help him, teach him, or… anything really. His eyes focused on the back of her head as she stood at the counter doing the dishes; he then slowly stood to his strong, yet weary legs from the floor. His head practically touched the ceiling when he stood up completely straight, and the ceiling was eight feet from the ground. His height gave him a fear advantage among prey; it gave the illusion that he was more intimidating to more powerful prey. Humans weren't powerful, though, so he never had a reason to try and appear intimidating, but with this woman, he almost felt powerless for some, strange reason that his weak mind couldn't comprehend.

Taking heavy steps towards her, she sensed him moving closer to her. She went to grab the frying pan again, but was stopped by him stopping right behind her, grabbing her arm before she could react further. She was immediately frightened not only by the power radiating from his body and the strength she could feel being held back from crushing her arm, but she'd just noticed he had incredibly sharp-looking claws for fingernails. She swallowed nervously and hesitated to turn around. When she slowly turned to look at him, he quickly spun her completely around to face him dead on. They stared for the briefest of seconds when suddenly, his tongue came into contact with her cheek and he ran up the length of the right side of her face with it. She flinched, but stayed frozen in place. He let her go and ran back to the living room. She just stayed frozen.

"What on Earth just happened?"

 _Maybe that was his way of thanking me._

She couldn't help, but smile, wiping the saliva from her cheek. It made her blush.

 _Oh, forgive me, Lord… This feels strange… Why do I feel so warm all of a sudden?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Naming a Stranger

**Chapter Two – Naming a Stranger**

v 

He rustled around in the living room, digging around through bookshelves and whatnot, searching and observing his surroundings. Annie slowly walked around the corner, disregarding what had just happened and trying hard to ignore whatever it was that she was feeling. She saw the man on the floor, crouched, and looking at everything she had very intensively, as if he'd never seen anything like it before. She smiled at him and decided to be friendly,

"So, do you have a name?"

His eyes panned up to hers, but he didn't answer and instead ignored her and continued looking at the books and stuff. She sat in the chair near where he was and continued to talk, forgetting the fact that he was not only 'not human', but a complete stranger to her.

"I'm Annie… That's my name…"

He peered at her out of the corner of his eye and then continued to look at different things on her bookshelf.

"Do you have a name…?"

He didn't answer her.

 _Hmm… maybe he doesn't… Ah, I can name him!_

She thought excitedly.

"Hey, how about I give you a name…!"

She thought for a moment while he glanced up confused at her, but intrigued, as his ears perked slightly.

"How… How about…"

She paused as he stayed silent, staring at her.

"How about Travis…!"

He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Travis is a nice name… Travis was the name of my fiancé before he passed away… You kind of look like him…"

He kept his eyes on her before he looked down and away. He kind of understood what she was saying; not being overly huge scientific terms like what the Saiyan scientists had used when talking to one another around him. He understood the terms 'name' and 'you kind of look like him'. He assumed the word she was using, 'Travis' was what she was either calling him or someone she was talking about.

"You know, I've never really had anyone other than my family out her before. Other than my family and a few friends, no one has ever been to my home before. I haven't seen my family in a very long time… Do you have a family… where you're from?"

He glanced at her with a scowl, as if annoyed by the question and, again, didn't answer.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

He growled quietly at her and looked away. She smiled; a small, crooked smile and looked down at her lap.

"I wish I had someone to talk to… I've been so lonely here all by myself these past few months… It's hard living on your own, you know?"

He didn't answer, but when she looked up, he was an inch from her face, frightening her back into the back of her chair. He seemed baffled by her reaction to his closeness, but kept moving closer.

"Travis…?"

She shivered, worried that he'd hurt her, but instead just stared at her, with what looked like maybe anger or frustration filling his eyes. His pupils were dilated like cats' eyes, but they glowed in silver and purple. She didn't know if that meant anything, but tried bringing her hand up slowly to place on his shoulder. As soon as it was about to touch him, though, he immediately pounced backwards to the other side of the room. She stared confused at him.

 _Why does he want to be so close, yet so far away at the same time?_

She slowly stood and he growled viciously at her. She flinched, putting her hands out.

"Easy, its okay, Travis… I'm just getting up to go to the washroom it's alright…"

He stopped growling, but stayed cowering in the corner, watching her like a hawk. She stepped out of the room, turning her back on him. He suddenly felt anger fill him. When Annie walked into the washroom and closed the door, he crawled along the floor, slowly approaching where she went. She began brushing her teeth out of boredom and because she had forgotten to the previous night and it was getting closer to the late afternoon now. She could hear him sniffing under the door. She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

 _He is just like a dog…_

v 

She splashed some cool water on her face after she finished brushing her teeth and just looked at herself in the mirror. She immediately thought about that man outside the door and remembered just how filthy he was from being outside before.

 _Maybe he should have a bath or something… Get all of that mud off of him and then I could wash his clothes… I'm sure he'd like that; getting all cleaned up…_

She thought with a motherly-like smile on her face. She began to step towards the door and heard him quickly scurry back into the living room. She giggled under her breath and slowly opened the door. She looked down the hallway and could see his tail sticking out into the hallway from around the corner. She stepped calmly towards him and looked around the corner. He saw her and jumped away slightly, staying hunched over and frightened almost, like a spooked cat.

 _He's like all different types of animals put into one…_

She giggled and then smiled at him.

"You need a bath… Look at you; you're just covered in mud…!"

He confusingly looked down at his clothes as she pointed at him.

"Come on, Travis… Follow me; let's go…"

She waved him over to her and he stared awkwardly at her, not really understanding, but slowly followed her as she turned and headed back down the hallway to the bathroom again. She started the water and the tub began to fill. He flinched at the sound and backed away slightly out of the doorway. She thought it was kind of cute how his tail puffed up whenever he was unsure of stuff. He curiously approached, still crawling on all fours, and peaked over the edge to see the water filling up. She opened a bottle and squeezed a small blob of the purple goo under the running water and bubbles began to rapidly form. He flinched and back down from the edge of the tub; growling slightly.

"Hey, it's okay… It won't hurt you… Look…"

She dipped her hand and picked a bunch of the bubbles up to show him it was safe. He tilted his head slightly and approached slowly again, curious.

"See…? Nothing to be afraid of…"

He actually grinned a little and looked back over the edge into the water to see all the hundreds and hundreds of wonderfully-smelling bubbles. He reached in and touched some and they got stuck to his fingers, so he waved them off and they fluttered about. He watched curiously and she enjoyed watching him as she moved back and sat on the toilet seat. She waited for the tub to fill. As soon as it filled, she got up again and shut the water off. He frowned slightly, wanting it to continue she supposed. She smiled at him and spoke,

"Okay… go on… Get undressed…"

He just raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed and pointed at her own clothes and then pointed at his, making gestures to pull on his shirt and to pull it up and over his head.

"Travis…"

She pointed at him.

"Clothes… take… off…"

He looked down at his shirt and began to pull it off. She was shocked to see how different he looked without it on. Again, she began to feel warm and sweaty and she didn't yet understand why. He held the shirt out to her and she giggled slightly and took it from him.

"Thank you… Now, your pants…"

She pointed to his pants and he looked down at them, again, slowly going to undo them; tugging at the strings that were tied to keep the waistband tight. Annie blushed and looked away as he stood to take them off. He went to hand them to her, but noticed she wasn't looking at him. He tilted his head awkwardly, wondering why she was 'ignoring' him. She quickly grabbed them, but kept blushing and looking away. He growled quietly and she spoke calmly,

"Get into the tub, now… Please…"

She pointed at the tub, not turning her head to him. He was annoyed by whatever she was doing, but slowly inched towards the water. He put a hand in to find it was nice and warm. He quickly crawled in, splashing water up and everywhere. Annie finally looked to see him rolling around and playing in the water, washing all the dirt and mud off. She laughed as he had his fun. It was strange, but it was like just caring for a big child. Sure, it's one that could kill you at any moment, but nevertheless. He grabbed some bubbles and threw them up, smiling actually. It was weird to see him smiling, even after only knowing this man for only about two and a half hours. She reached out to touch him but he flinch and backed away from her to the farthest side of the tub. She sighed and backed off. She looked down at the floor when she suddenly felt warm air near her forehead. She glanced up to see the man right in front of her again. She flinched slightly but didn't back away. They stared at one another and she tried to reach up again. He watched her hand carefully, but didn't move. She placed it on top of his head and began to slowly pet him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head more so she could pet near the back of his neck. She smiled at him for slowly trusting her more and more. He was so timid, and she wanted to know why. That was when she suddenly noticed that he had large scars all over his back and shoulders. They looked like the scars from the lashes of a whip. She almost screamed but held it in, scared. She didn't want to frighten him, but she felt a small piece of her heart sink. She'd never seen anything so awful.

"You poor thing…"

She whispered as she continued to pet him. He purred loudly as she stroked his wet hair gently. She reached down and gently placed her hand under his chin, raising his face to look at hers. His eyes were wide with wonder as they stared into hers. He was completely relaxed, and she loved that he wasn't too timid anymore.

 _I guess after being fed, cleaned and taken care of… He's grown to trust me…_

She thought as she smiled slightly and whispered to him,

"I promise I'll take good care of you… I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, you poor, poor man…"

His big eyes softened, almost as though he understood what she said and he bowed his head down again, pressing the top of it into her chest. She giggled and slowly pushed him back into the tub more.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wait, Did He Speak?

**Chapter Three – Wait, Did He Speak?**

v 

"Okay… It's okay… Let's just get you cleaned up."

She spoke calmly as she gently rubbed his hair with the soapy water. He kept purring, as though he liked what she was doing. She cupped some water and poured it over his head. He shook his head rapidly, sprayed water in every direction, like a dog. Annie laughed as she fell back off of the stool and onto the bathroom floor. Travis looked over the edge and crawled out cautiously; worried she got hurt or something. Annie blushed as she got a glimpse of his fully naked being, and quickly looked away again. Travis looked confused and crouched near her, water dripping off him onto the floor. She quickly grabbed a towel and held it up and out.

"Here… Stand up…"

He slowly and wobbly stood; the warm water had relaxed every muscle in him and he now felt rather weak. She slowly stepped forward and began to dry him off. He held arms out and she went around him drying him off. He held the towel as she let go and went to grab his clothes. She turned and went out the bathroom; he followed, still carrying the towel.

"I have some other clothes you can wear until these ones are clean…"

She said as she threw them into the washing machine and turned it on. The loud made Travis flinched and back away step. She giggled and went into her bedroom. He slowly stepped cautiously past it and went into the room she did. She grabbed a t-shirt of her fiancés and a pair of baggy sweatpants that should fit him. He glanced around, noticing that the whole room smelt a lot like Annie. She turned around, she saw Travis crawling around the room, sniffing everything. He crawled near her bed and sniffed around it a lot.

 _Geez, he is a dog! How strange can he get?_

"Travis…?"

He stopped and responded. She felt a motherly-warmth almost hit her when he responded to the name she'd given him.

"Here, put these on."

He slowly crawled towards her and rose slightly, grabbing the clothes. He fell back and sat of the floor, struggling to put the pants on first. She rolled her eyes and knelt down.

"Here, Travis… Let me help you…"

She grabbed the waistband and tugged them up. He fidgeted and kicked his legs like a child and it made her smile.

"He-he; hey, stop it…!"

He growled slightly while smiling a small smile and flipped over, crawling away and hiding under the bed.

"Oh, are you shy…?"

She said sweetly and she stepped towards to bed and lifted the blanket up to see his gleaming cat-like eyes staring back at her.

"Come on, Travis…! You need to get dressed…"

He grinned slightly before rapidly scrapping to get out the other side and dash to the door. Annie quickly grabbed his tail before he could rush out the door and heard him yelp as he came to a dead stop.

"Hey, you need to get dressed…"

He glared slightly back at her and sat down looking down like a spoiled little kid. She frowned slightly at his sudden childish behavior and crossed her arms after letting go of him. She raised an eyebrow down at him and he slowly turned back into the room and hesitantly crawled past her feet towards the t-shirt lying on the floor. He grabbed it and put it on. Annie stepped over to him and placed her hand in his half-dry hair. He flinched but didn't try to run away or anything. He really liked it when she would pet him and he didn't really know why he liked it; he just did.

"Th-Thank you…"

Annie froze and slowly stepped around him and knelt down to eye level with him.

"Did… Did you just say 'thank you'…?"

Baffled that he could even speak, let alone English, she stared wide-eyed at him and saw his golden eyes calmly glow into hers. He nodded his head.

 _Why hasn't he ever spoken before now? He's so quiet… Maybe that's the way he was taught…_

"Travis… you can tell me anything you want… Okay?"

He stared confused for a moment, but then nodded and leaned forward. She put a hand up, not sure what he was going to do. He stared at it and slowly raised his hand. He placed it to hers and it immediately made Annie think of the movie 'Tarzan' from when she was little. He held his hand to hers for a long moment before slowly closing his fingers over hers completely. She was amazed by how much smaller her hands were compared to his, or just how big his hands were compared to hers; depends.

"Travis…"

He opened his mouth slightly to speak, but for a second, didn't, then suddenly, he quietly said,

"Annie…"

 _He remembered my name…!_

She smiled at him and his face lit up immediately. She slowly pulled her hand away from his and stood.

"Come on; let's get something to eat… It's getting late…"

She walked to the door and headed to the kitchen, with Travis following right at her feet, half-crawling and half-walking.

v 

"He-he; you hungry…?"

He licked his lips, biting down slightly as he could already smell the food in the fridge. He was starving, or at least that's how he felt. She laughed and heated up some more steak. She gave it to him and he grabbed it and began devouring it like crazy, just like before.

"Geez… I didn't know you were _that_ hungry…!"

He finished it within seconds and looked up expecting more. She shook her head.

"No, Travis… No more… I have to save some for the rest of the week…"

He gave her an almost devastated looking look and slumped down all sad.

"Awe, don't worry, you'll more tomorrow… but it's getting close to bedtime…"

She said as she bent down and gently ruffled his hair. He didn't quite understand, but he was hopeful to just watch what she did and just do the same.

"I'm going to eat and then I'm going to get ready for bed…"

She looked over at the clock on the wall.

"It's already almost nine o'clock and I haven't even had supper, yet… Good grief…"

She turned and heated up some rice and veggies for herself, figuring to save all the meats for Travis. She went and sat at the kitchen table and began eating. She suddenly saw the chair opposite of hers start to move out and then Travis popped up and sat on it. She giggled and continued eating as he sat and watched her. She felt his feet rub near hers.

 _Gosh, he's legs are really long… One must be almost the height of me alone…!_

She thought as she continued and soon finished after having to take care of this big baby all afternoon. She placed the dishes in the sink and began to wash them. Travis got out of the chair and strolled over slowly to watch as she washed the dishes. She couldn't stop smiling at the way he watched everything she was doing.

 _It's like he's trying to learn…_

After she finished that, she went to the bathroom before she'd head for bed. Travis tried to follow, but she stopped him from entering.

"No, Travis… Just wait here; I'm just going to shower real quick…"

He confused and almost irritated by not being able to go in with her, tried crawling around her feet, but she just kept blocking him.

"No, Travis… Be patient, okay… I'll be right out, I promise…"

He sat and muttered,

"O-Okay…"

She smiled at the fact that he was now starting to speak up more often. She closed the door and began to undress. He sniffed under the door and tried to see under to see what she was doing. He saw her feet and a piece of clothing drop to the floor. He then saw the rest come off at the ankles and she stepped away from them and stepped into the shower.

Travis didn't know what she was doing but he did put together that she had taken her clothes off. Maybe she was cleaning herself like she did for him earlier. He wanted to help her for helping him but didn't want to break the door down to get in. how did she do it? He stared at the doorknob and figured it had something to do with that. He slowly stood and grabbed it gently. He gave it a slight tug, nothing; he pushed, nothing; but then saw that it jiggled slightly. He turned his hand while holding it and saw that it turned with his hand. He kept turning it until he heard it click. The door cracked open and his eyes widened. Not because he was able to get into the bathroom, but because he figured it out all by himself. It was a strangle feeling; to feel self-accomplishment. It was something he never felt.


	4. Chapter 4 - Boundaries

**Chapter Four – Boundaries**

v 

He walked in slowly, seeing the clothing she was wearing before on the floor. Steam was beginning to fill the bathroom thinly. He enjoyed the heat of it on his skin; the tingling sensation always made him feel really good. Travis could see her figure faintly through the cloudy glass of the shower door. His golden eyes burned harshly, trying to clearly focus through the dusty-looking glass door. The shower was right next to the bathtub, but he had never even noticed it before. He didn't even know what it really was. He heard the water splashing down onto her and figured that it was like a bath, but it sprayed the water down instead of sitting in it. He was always washed like that, kind of; except it was with a very painfully powerful hose and it blast only the most freezing cold water. He swallowed remembering the blurred images of those monsters that had held him hostage for research, the same ones that tortured him, beat him, maimed him, marked him; the Saiyans.

He shook his head angrily, closing his eyes briefly; blocking the memories out and stepped towards the shower. His claws touched the glass and slowly dragged down, making a scratching sound while marking the thin glass. Annie heard it faintly and turned around to see the blurred figure of Travis. She almost screamed, quickly covering her mouth. She shook in place for a second before realized it was just Travis. She didn't scream for she didn't want to frighten him. She'd earned over his trust and didn't want to scare him and have him accidentally hurting her, or worse, killing her. She covered her breasts with an arm and opened the door and crack.

"Travis…! What are you doing in here? I told you to wait!"

He swallowed, clearing his throat, wondering if coming in and not waiting was the wrong thing to do; he just wasn't very patient. For some reason he just wanted to be near her; she seemed very trustworthy, like she wasn't going to try and hurt him or anything. Other than the first time she'd hurt him when he had deliberately attacked her, she fought back with that metal weapon, but he disregarded that because she was simply trying to defend herself after… helping him. His eyes widened remembering being left out in the mud and faintly seeing the feet of someone running towards him before it all went black. The next thing he remembered, he was inside, staring that beautiful creature in the eyes. She wanted to help him, even though she didn't even know him or what he even was. It was almost like he forgot what he was when he stared at her. He didn't want to attack her anymore. She was taking care of him. He wanted to be close to her. Instinctively, he wanted to be near her all of the time. He looked up at her with big, widened, sad-looking eyes and pouted, lowering his head slightly.

"Oh, don't give me that look… Why didn't you just be patient and wait, mister?"

She spoke, tightening her arm to her chest and giving him a heavier stare. He looked away and shook his head slightly. Annie figured he meant 'I don't know'. She sighed and closed the door, shutting the water off and grabbing the towel that was hanging on the top of the shower door. She wrapped it around herself rather tightly and stepped out. Travis saw her and just stared at her legs. She looked down, confused as to why he was staring at them and then figured maybe it was because they were different from his. He crouched lower to the floor, sliding one hand along the tiles towards her small feet. She naturally stepped back slightly, scared of his nails scratching her. He stopped and stayed still for a second.

"Travis…?"

He hesitantly looked up at her, rising slightly and slowly stepping forward. She grinned and headed to the door, picking up her clothes and heading across into the bedroom. She threw her dirty clothes into the laundry basket. Travis followed slowly, watching her walk as she held up the towel to her body, wrapped tightly, clinging and wet. He could smell the scent of her and the sweet scent of shampoo. He really liked the way it smelt but, again, didn't really understand why. Maybe it was only because it didn't smell fowl for once in his life; something that smelt even better than cooked food; her.

"Travis, if you're going to be impatient, then you can be in here with me, but you need to look the other way while I change… I don't want you to see me…"

He tilted his head slightly wondering what she just said and what it meant. She stepped up and grabbed his arm gently, turning him towards the door.

"Stay facing this way…"

She said as she pointed at the door.

"Don't look at me, okay? No turning around…"

She stepped away to see if he'd turn around. He slowly started to turn his head to the side but the quickly snapped at him and said,

"No, Travis…! Stay looking the other way…!"

He immediately turned back, facing the door and froze, tensing up, and not daring to look at her. She calmed herself, grinning slightly and quickly dropped the towel to put her pajamas on. She slipped some clean underwear on and then put her small tank top on. Travis slowly peeked out the corner of his eye to see her standing there, in her underwear and small shirt. His eyes widened as he stared at her. He couldn't help it; probably because he'd never seen, or recalled ever seeing, a woman's body in that way. He turned more as she faced away from him momentarily and he began to crawl towards where she was. When she turned, she saw him mere feet away, facing her, and staring rather curiously up at her.

"Travis…!"

She blushed slightly and covered herself even though she was technically dressed.

"Why can't you just be patient?"

She nervously giggled and backed away a step. Travis kept crawling towards her, loving the way she smelt. When she couldn't back away anymore, he slowly rose from the floor, standing straight up so the top of his head just barely brushed the ceiling. She began to feel her heart pounding in her chest and Travis's sensitive ears picked the sound up. He moved right up to her, placing both hands on either side of her on the walls and leaned down to her level. She desperately tried to control her breathing so she wouldn't pass out of fear. He inhaled slowly and deeply near her neck, taking in every inch of her before slowly moving down towards her collarbone and exhaling slowly and longingly. She swallowed and shivered from him breathing on her.

Suddenly, she froze up completely when he put the side of his head to her chest, listening to her heart beat. She slowly relaxed when she realized what he was doing. He purred against her chest, moving his hands from the wall to her arms and held them gently.

"Annie…"

He grumbled quietly. Annie looked down and slowly pulled an arm away to pet his head.

"Yes, Travis…"

He glanced up and smiled slightly,

"Sleep…"

She petted his head gently and caressed one side of his face.

"Yes, Travis… Sleep…"

She stepped away from him and he panicked for a moment not wanting her to leave so suddenly and grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked back down at him, crouched on the floor with glassy eyes.

"Come on… It's alright…"

She led him out of the room and back to the living room.

"Here… You can sleep here…"

She pointed at and patted the top of the couch cushions on the couch. He looked at it, and then her, and then slowly crawled onto it. She grabbed some blankets that were sitting, folded on the top, and unfolded them to put over him. She placed her hands on his back and gently pressed down.

"Lay down… Go to sleep…"

He did as she said and lay down. She tucked him in and the more she studied him, the more it seemed like him was like a lost child who'd just found a mother. He certainly wasn't acting like a beast anymore, but he wasn't acting like an adult either. He was simply acting like a child that just needed love and affection. She smiled and leaned down with those thoughts in her head. His eyes went wide as she got closer and her lips gently touched his forehead. She kissed his warm skin and then stroked his hair.

"You get some rest… Okay?"

He shivered, not knowing how to comprehend whatever it was that she just did. He swallowed nervously and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, goodnight…"

She stood and began to walk away. She went down the hallway and went into her room. When he heard her door close, he rolled to his side and looked put into the starry night's sky, dimming in dark blue and purple and mumbled lowly,

"Good… Night…"

Before he closed his eyes wearily, he started thinking about Annie, the sound of her heart beat, and the feeling of being near her; it comforted him and put him to sleep almost instantly, like a lullaby. He hugged the pillow his head was laying against and his legs stretched out over the opposite end and hung limply off, over the armrest. He had never been this comfortable in his entire life.

After Annie was finally alone in her room, she went to the edge of her bed, kneeling and said a sort, simple prayer.

"Dear, Lord… Please give this soul everything he needs to move past this pain I'm feeling… I feel his struggles… and I want to do everything I can to help him… I have no one left, but you… So, please help me, and stay by my side; help me watch over this man… Guide him… Guide me… I want to be the mother I fear he may have never had… Help him learn, and help me teach him… to be more than who he is… and thank you for another day… and thank you for another tomorrow… Amen."

She stood and got into bed, completely forgetting about not fully dressing into her pajamas, but that didn't really matter to her. This was probably the biggest thing to have happened to her in an extremity long time. She was completely tuckered out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Teaching The Awkward

**Chapter Five – Teaching the Awkward**

v 

Annie slowly opened her eyes to the streaming light shined through her window. She saw her alarm clock and it read 7:15 AM. She smiled and slowly got up. She stretched out of bed and slowly walked to the door and headed down the hallway. She completely forgot that she wasn't wearing anything other than her tank-top and panties. She walked down the hall to the living room to see Travis still fast asleep, sprawled all over the couch and snoring softly. It made her happy to see the man so calm and relaxed looking.

She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get the milk and some cereal for breakfast. She poured herself a bowl and sat at the table, eating. She finished her cereal and to her surprise, never woke Travis up. She went and threw his clothes into the dryer and turned it on. Travis rolled around on the small couch, growling slightly. He pulled the blanket up and over his head to block out the noise and sunlight shining in brightly.

Annie went and got dressed, brushed her teeth and stepped outside for some nice, clean morning air. She leaned against the railing on the porch and watched as the sun rose higher over the horizon line. Travis finally growled and yawned, waking himself up. He crawled off the couch and landed on his stomach on the floor. He stretched like a cat before slowly getting up and wandering the house, wondering where Annie went. He went instinctively into her room first. Seeing no one in there, his curiosity got the best of him and he thought about looking around at all her stuff.

"Annie…?"

His low, growly voice mumbled her name, wondering where she was, but was too fascinated with not only her room, but her scent all over that room. He crawled over to her closet and saw her pajamas lying on the floor. He slowly reached down and picked them up, bringing them to his face and smelling them. They smelt clean; like summer air and flowers, and her. He couldn't get enough of it. He held onto them as he looked around more; seeing pictures of her with others he didn't recognize. He backed towards the bed as he saw himself in her mirror and was almost hypnotized. He'd never seen himself clearly before. His leg hit her nightstand and a book fell to the floor. He looked away from the mirror to see the book on the floor. He crouched down and grabbed it. He sat as he opened it, wondering what it was. He saw images and pictures of people in strange poses and positions. The book he was looking at was a women's guide to her own body and sexuality. He didn't know, of course, but was very fascinated by it.

Annie came back inside and closed the door softly, not wanting to wake Travis. She turned only to see he wasn't on the couch anymore. She looked around and decided to head down the hallway. She walked in her room to see his tail flicking around the floor on the other side of the bed. She stepped around the bed to see Travis sitting on the floor looking at the book. She gasped and blushed terribly. Travis turned around, still holding her pajamas in his hand, to see Annie starring at him. He suddenly felt like he did something, either wrong or right; he couldn't really tell. Annie stepped around him and quickly grabbed the book, but he grabbed her leg and held her in place.

"Travis… I… I didn't…"

"Annie…"

She paused and placed a hand on his head.

"Yes…?"

"Teach… me…"

She was almost shocked. She was not expecting this morning to go this way.

"Travis… Do… Do you want me to read this to you?"

He nodded and suddenly, she felt warm again.

 _No, stop… None of those thoughts…_

She thought as naughty thoughts began to flood her mind out of her own curiosity. She moved and placed the book on the bed.

"Okay, but later… First, you need to have some breakfast…"

She pulled away from his loose grasp and walked to the door. He began to follow, but stopped and looked at the pajamas he was still holding. He looked on the bed as to where she put the book and placed the pajamas next to them on the top of the bed. Annie saw from the doorway and was surprise at how much he was observing; the way she acted, he was trying so hard to mimic almost. She also noticed just how clingy he was now that someone was actually taking care of him. She walked to the kitchen and Travis followed, slowly standing and walking like her along the way.

She made him some cereal, just as she had had earlier. She gave him the spoon and he looked at it weird.

 _Oh, he probably hasn't eaten with utensils, yet…_

"Here, Travis… I'll show you…"

She grabbed his spoon and showed him how to hold it. She placed back in his hand and he held it the way she did, she then moved the scooped-end into the cereal and picked some out. She had he lean over the bowl so he wouldn't drip any of it anywhere else and moved it to his mouth. He ate the scoop and smiled; for how it tasted and the knowledge that he was learning. He didn't it himself the second time and she smiled gratefully at him.

"That's great, keep going and eat up… Then we can go read, okay?"

He nodded happily and kept scooping the spoon into the cereal. After he was done eating all the cereal, he naturally drank the milk from the bowl like he would from a glass and wiped him mouth. He crawled off the chair and stood to walk but suddenly stopped. He clenched his lower abdomen and started to panic. He need to go to the washroom but didn't know where. When the Saiyans were keeping him, he just went wherever he wanted in his cell, but he felt that if he did that here, Annie would get upset.

"A-Annie…!"

He called as his feet pattered against the floor; nervous he was just going to end up going. Annie stepped into the hallway with a perturbed look on her face.

"Travis…?"

His face said it all, along with his body language and Annie immediately knew what was wrong.

"Oh…! Okay, here… Come here, into the washroom…!"

He rushed over to her and followed her into it. She told him to pull his pants down and sit on the toilet. She didn't care what he had to do; she just didn't want a mess on the floor. Suddenly, it hit her that, he probably had no idea how to clean himself or anything; she'd have to show him. She swallowed down the nauseated feeling she immediately felt and just focused on being an adult about it.

 _Just treat him like an infinite… Just pretend its little Bradley…_

Bradley was the name of her youngest brother, who was one year old at the time of the invasion. She changed his diapers before a million times; this would be no different.

 _Oh, Lord; help me get through this…_

She completely ignored him for the moment as he 'did his thing' and then when she felt him tug on her shirt sleeve, she looked at him and he nervously asked,

"Wh-What now…?"

 _Okay… You can do this… Maybe he can figure it out for himself…_

"Okay, you have to clean yourself up… down there… Here, use this…"

She said as she unrolled some toilet paper and gently gave it to him. He was still shaking like he was scared.

"Travis, its okay… You're fine… You're doing fine…"

He calmed down slightly and figured the paper and the word 'clean' meant what it obviously meant. She looked away as he, again, 'did his thing' and then pulled up his pants. She pointed at the switch to flush it and told him that that's how to get rid of 'waste'. She showed him by flushing the toilet and he flinched back by the loudness of the swirling water. When it quieted down, he glanced back and saw it was all gone. He was almost amazed in a way by it.

 _He's seriously never used a toilet before… Ugh, well… That was quite the experience… I suppose it could've been worse…_

She thought to herself as she approached Travis and gently grabbed his hand. She led him to the sink and showed him how to wash his hands.

"You wash your hands after every time you use the toilet… Understand?"

He nodded slightly, understanding what she was saying. She put some liquid soap in his hands and rubbed them together with her own. She leaned in next to him rather close that even Travis was wondering why she was so near. He didn't comment or question anything for he liked the felling of her hands holding his together too greatly. He smiled slightly. When she saw him in the mirror, he was smiling as he watching the soap ran from his hands, leaving bubbles all over. After washing them, she showed him to dry them on the towel rather than his pants. He listened and did and she did. She was so proud of him learning. She was also proud of herself for teaching him all these things. They stepped out, her holding his hand and led him back to her room where she promised to read to him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Having Fun

**Chapter Six – Having Fun**

v

He sat next to her and got comfy as she began to read her book to him; showing him pictures of the way people interacted and demonstrated it with him; shaking his hand, saying polite things, and more. He was enjoying learning these things, Annie could tell for he wouldn't, or maybe couldn't stop smiling the whole time. When they came close to the more 'womanly things', Annie stopped and said,

"Come on, Travis… Let's take a break and get some lunch…"

Noticing the time; 12:05 PM, she figured it was time to get something to eat. She was actually quite amazed with herself that she had read to Travis for that long.

 _Wow, its crazy how fast time flies by…!_

The two got up and went to get some lunch. Annie made sandwiches as Travis watched eagerly from the table. She could hear the pitter-patter of his feet against the floor, under the table; he was excited to see what she'd make him this time. She brought him his sandwich, and he quickly grabbed it and began devouring it. Annie giggled while she began to slowly eat hers. Travis stopped half-way through his sandwich after only a few seconds and saw the way Annie was eating. He took smaller, slower bites as his eyes kept panning from Annie to his food. Annie smiled at him and soon, minutes later, finished her sandwich and grabbed both of their plates; taking them to the sink to clean. She began putting the dishes away. Travis watched, getting a concerned look on his face when he watched Annie grabbed a chair and got up on it, wobbling slightly, and stood as she put plates away on a higher shelf. He worried she was going to fall, so he stepped over and grabbed her waist. She flinched, looking back down at him. He gave her a half-grin. She smiled and quietly said,

"Thank you, Travis… How thoughtful…"

She turned back and continued. The final dish to put away was a large bowl that went on the very top shelf. She could still barely reach, even on the chair, so Travis reached up and grabbed it from her, placing it where it looked like she was trying to put it; which was the correct spot. Annie looked at him with an astonished, thankful look on her kind face.

"Travis… you're being so nice today…"

Even though she'd only known this man for two days, she felt like they had a bond already. They were establishing a nice friendship, one in which both he and Annie liked very much. Travis smiled and her and gently picked her up off the chair, setting her down on the kitchen floor, then pushed the chair back to the table. Annie closed the cupboards and smiled and Travis.

"Hey, let's go for a walk… It looks like a really nice day out… Let's go walk around the yard."

Travis looked strangely at her. She jogged to the door and opened it, waving him over.

"Come on; let's go for a walk…"

He smiled and came rushing to the door. They walked around the yard and down the long, narrow driveway. She showed him different flowers and plants, watched birds fly overhead, and more. He hugged her and carried her some of the way. She asked him to give her a piggy-back ride and after she explained it, he allowed her to jump on his back as he lifted her up, holding her legs gently. She hugged him and lay against his back as he walked. He purred, loving her warmth against him. They got back to the house and he looked over his shoulder to see her calm, relaxed face smiling at him.

"That was so nice… I haven't been able to spend time like that with anyone in…"

She paused, her eyes softening.

"…a really long time…"

Travis sensed her slight discomfort with something she was thinking about so he gently let her down and turned to face her. Her cheeks heated slightly, revealing a light pink. Travis was really wondering what she was thinking but decided against asking and grabbed her hand. She looked up only to quickly be pulled by him back into the house. He smiled at her as he pulled them back to the kitchen.

Annie giggled as she figured he wanted more food. She opened the fridge and he quickly pressed in next to her to look inside himself.

"He-he; well, someone's sure excited to get something to eat…!"

He chuckled quietly while looking. His hair swept near her face and she blew it away.

"You're hair is a rat's nest; maybe I could clean it up for you…"

He didn't really understand nor care what she meant by that; he just wanted food. He smelt out the sweet-scent of fruit and grabbed some pears and apples. With an armful and an apple in his mouth, he took them into the living room and sat in the middle of the floor, eating and watching out the window at all the birds and clouds.

Annie figured 'television plus Travis equals distracted'. She went and grabbed a small bag of hairstyling supplies from under the sink in the bathroom. She brought it and a kitchen chair into the living room, behind where Travis was sitting and settled everything. She stepped over to the television and turned it on. Having another generator behind the house seemed very useful, since Travis arrived anyways. The channel that was turned on was a cartoon and it, of course, immediately got Travis's attention. He stared at the television like a little child while Annie set up behind him. He munched away at the pears and apples he'd grabbed out of the fridge. She didn't really care; she just wanted to make sure that he was happy. She placed a hand on his shoulder and calmly spoke,

"Travis, I'm going to cut your hair; don't be scared, okay… I'm not going to hurt you…"

He didn't even look back at her; he simply waved his hand slightly and mumbled,

"Yeah…"

Annie rolled her eyes and got out the scissors. Her sister was a pretty good hairstylist, so she'd picked out some pointers some her a while ago. She slowly brought the scissors to his hair. She gently petted his hair, stroking her delicate fingers through the thick, mangled mess. She gently held a bit and slowly cut down on it. The scissors snipped it and Travis didn't even notice. She exhaled slowly; worried that he was going to freak out. She continued at a rather slow pace, snipping away and getting rid of the lengthiness. Once she cut out a lot off the back, she reached down for the buzz-cutter, but hesitated because she didn't know if he'd freak or not. She grabbed it and turned it on. Travis's ears perked and he turned his attention to Annie finally.

"Annie…?"

"Its okay, Travis… Just watch the show, okay…?"

She gave a sincere smile and he slowly hesitantly turned back. He felt the tingling feeling of whatever that thing was on the back of his neck, it felt odd, but he trusted Annie wouldn't hurt him so he didn't try to move away. It tickled, but stung slightly all at the same time. He swallowed as she brought it up near his ear. He clenched his teeth slightly as it stopped and Annie moved her chair around slightly to beside him.

"Its okay, Travis… I'm almost done… Just stay still, alright?"

He didn't speak; he just sat still as he felt the electric razor moved gently up and down about his hair. She grabbed the scissors and brought them to the front of his hair. He closed his eyes while she gently, but quickly snipped the ends, cleaning them up to look nicer. She got up and moved, kneeling on the other side and finished the same on that side. After half an hour of cutting the man's hair, it was done. She brushed all the loose hairs off of his shoulders and arms. He shook his hands slightly to get the hairs off, for they itched kind of. She ruffled the top of his head and giggled,

"There…! You look very handsome now… Just like a gentleman…"

He felt a hand to his hair and blinked a few times, feeling how different it felt. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, leaving the piles of hair behind.

"Come on; come look at yourself in the mirror…!"

She eagerly pulled him to the washroom. When they got inside, he turned and stared into the mirror. His face went completely blank, as though he were seeing a stranger. He tilted his head slightly as he leaned in slowly, inching closer and closer to the mirror. He felt his hair more, ruffling it slightly himself. Annie smiled, hoping that he liked it. He slowly began to smile and then turned to Annie. He stared down at her for a moment before quickly hugging her; lifting her off the ground.

"Ahh…! Travis, you're c-crushing m-me!"

She said jokingly as he hugged her rather tight. He buried his face into her neck and licked her like a happy dog. She laughed for it tickling a lot and he nudged his nose against her cheek, smiling happily.

"Th-Thank you… Annie…"

His low, growly voice cheerfully spoke to her. She giggled and replied with,

"You're welcome, Travis…!"

He let her go, but kept close to her. She stepped past him and went back out to the living room to clean up all the hair on the floor and put everything away. Travis stepped out and lunged himself onto the couch, rolling around it and chuckling quietly. He grabbed a blanket and cuddled into a ball on the couch with it. When Annie was done cleaning, she stepped back into the living room, seeing a blanket-covered mound on the couch. She decided to have a little fun with him by quietly sneaking up on him and reaching for the blanket. He sensed her right beside him and quickly flipped the blanket off and pounced up to her, throwing her backwards and onto the living room floor. His tail flicked around like crazy as he kept her pinned down. She was frightened by him pouncing on her but couldn't stop giggling from how funny and excited he was behaving.

 _Seriously, all I did was give him a haircut while he watched cartoons and ate fruit; where'd this come from?_

She thought as his burning gold eyes stared down on her.

 _What are you thinking about?_

She thought to herself. He leaned down closer to her and spoke,

"Travis wants… to… read again…"

Annie smiled and gently placed her hand on his cheek and replied,

"Well, first you have to get off of me…"

He smiled and moved off. She stood and walked to the bedroom; Travis right behind her following.


End file.
